


You Busted My Bracket or No One Likes a Smug Jaffa

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous memo makes the rounds of the base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Busted My Bracket or No One Likes a Smug Jaffa

April 8, 2014

Memorandum

To: All Base Personnel

From: Anonymous

Re: Mythical NCAA tournament betting pool

This is to remind all base personnel that it is against military regulations and a waste of Air Force time and resources to conduct ‘betting pools’ wagering on the speculated outcomes of sporting events.

However, if there had been such a hypothetical pool, it would have been won by Mr. T, whose address is simply listed as C.

Mr. T. stated that he allegedly won this hypothetical pool by using a complicated algorithm of which Major C of CS disavows any knowledge.

Colonel O declared that no one likes a smug J and vowed that his team would best the contest in the upcoming year. Sadly, Major F felt it was his duty to remind Colonel O that sporting teams from his geographical region have an abysmal history of losing major championsships in the formative portions of the athletic season. Colonel O then challenged Major F to a sporting duel from which Major F felt he would emerge triumphant.

Dr. F reminds base personnel that she has available publications enumerating the dangers of gambling, wagering on sporting events and challenging co-workers to contests one cannot hope to win.

We are reminded by DJ that choosing sides and wagering on the outcomes of such sporting events is a time-honored tradition and should be approached with the solemn care and reverence due to ancient rituals. Colonel O reminded DJ that no one liked a smart-ass either.

On the bright side, I have been asked to remind personnel that when one season ends, another, inevitably, begins.


End file.
